User talk:Shieldmaiden
Garrgh Well, only just then. Come on, you have more ideas than that. You can write more! Not that I'm a writing teacher or anything.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You weren't. But this new one seems much better I suppose, and I couldn't really be bothered searching for all the plans. And it was a little bit hard to understand, because of all the typos.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh thanks, SM. And we're half the world apart! But what d'ya mean I understand you? And don't you dare think of me as an older sis, because I'm around average age here.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OK, Well, I don't even know who your dad is. And my (not allowed to say properly though)age? Let's just say my youngest older brother is 18, and my oldest brother is at least ten years older than me.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Better to conceal your age than your birthday. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well, because there's 365 days in a year, and billions of people on our planet, and so there's a jolly big number of people with your birthday of all ages. And someone might say they're 12, but they might actually be a 30 year old. I dunno. P.S. My friend has a Nintendo Wii, and when ever we play "Smarty Pants", I always win. "You are the smarty pants". That always happens to me.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wii game. Made in the UK. You spin a wheel that selects a topic (on the screen of course) and if it ends up being The UK topic it's a bit annoying because us Aussies don't know all that much about the UK. Apart from things like the Queen lives there and there's Big Ben and obvious stuff like that.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Let's stop talking. Let's get on with doing things about Emerlis. You do Veil's Legacy. I'll see to her user page journal.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should leave it because #I don't think anyone could be bothered and #I reckon it's much better now than it would have been if we followed the plans.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New story.. I just started a new Fan Fiction entitled Waves of Darkness. Please check it out. User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Bwahahahahaha! Verminfate 02:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Update on the Shieldmaiden. Argh, 'tis war! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I finally made an update. On 'The Conquest'. Please let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Hello. How are you, I'm merlock, I wanted to tell you that I have made a Fan Poems2! You can tell me if you want a poem on it, you know, since you can't edit blog posts (Which kinda stinks.) But hey, I'm glad you like phantom of the opera, because I love it, and I thought I was kinda weird... But now I see I'm not! --MERLOCK 20:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Sheildmaiden! I was just wondering, why do you like Finnbarr Galedeep so much? I don't know why I exactly like him, It's just when I read The Bellmaker for some reason I just liked him. I guess it's just his character. What do you think? --Wild Doogy Plumm 01:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Your turn What are you gonna do for Chap.3? I did that new thing on your user page in my head. It's fun! BTW, I updated A Coneslinger's Quest in case you haven't noticed already.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Update! I made a new chapter on 'The Conquest' Let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Veil's name 'Veil' isn't only an anagram for 'live', but also for 'evil'. Keeta 01:53, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Can you help me? I tried to put a redwall video thingy on my user page, but it said that I needed the exact URL. What is that really? Help! I thought I'd ask you because you have four of them on yours. BTW check out the sneak peek for my next fanfic! Verminfate 04:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Hey Shieldmaiden Can you check out our story The Vermin's Gambit part I in my blog? Please rate and leave comments--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Shieldmadin Strike-through textHi, I'm writing a Fan Fiction I'm going to name it Hare Heroes (not written)--BumbleBee 04:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yet Another Update Alert! On TLOEI. Oh and never-mind the message that I last sent you. I got it to work. Check out the video on my user page. It's so cool! Verminfate 05:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! 'Ey! Your turn on Veil's Legacy. Got a new Fan-Fic. User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Arynd of Green Isle Stupid question: What do you think I look like as a human?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Update on Fren's Quest! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 10:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi it's Hollyfire, just wanted to say hi. Myra Darktail 18:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Black hair, rectangular(ish) glasses, brown eyes, tall.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, um... Well never-mind about the video. I guess that we can't put videos of the Redwall TV series on this site. :\ Copywrited or something. Have you checked out my update for TLOEI? Thanks! Oh, you can see the video on YouTube. Just type in, 'I'll make a man out of you Redwall' and click on the one about Martin and Matthias. It's very cool! Bye! Verminfate 21:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC)